lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Goggle
Goggle (also known as Goggle.com) is a video by Dfmaster99. It shows what happens when one searches for www.Goggle.com on Google. This pasta has actually created a few rumors, one of which is that the Goggle.com never existed. There is an exploitable clone of Google.com. It contains creepy viruses. If you are willing to take the risk of letting it into your system, that's fine. But it messes up computers. Just be careful, sometimes it affects other pages, too... Story Google is a remembered piece of history. Back then in 2004, not much was known and all that you can see in the community were just people looking for random websites. But one particular user has caused enough controversy to be called. The website, had posted a ton of violent viruses But, it can still be accessed. "I worked for Google during 2004. I was a busy worker, and I recently looked up for funny videos. What I didn't know that some of the Google Administrators have found A Dangerous Impersonating website called "Goggle". I was wondering why I wasn't allowed to go on that page, rather then what it was. But just then, one of the Administrators handed me a piece of paper with a writing on it. It was a link. He pleaded me not to ask us about the secret website ever again. The link was an http:// link. It said, 'Www.Goggle.com.' I went home after work, and typed it on my computer. When I loaded the website, some things started happening. Random popups started happening. I thought someone was hacking my computer, so I tried closing all popups. I couldn't stop these popups, because always when I tried to close them, they would just open them again. I noticed that something was definitely wrong. My computer opened many .Bat files, and they must have been my windows running files, because they had names such as "UfHau.exe". Now I finally got away from this. I decided to open an antivirus called "Spysheriff". It started scanning my computer. I was so happy that my computer would be fixed. But it didn't happen. Spysheriff itself was a virus, because I noticed that it caused some problems, and It didn't fix anything. Suddenly a message appeared on my screen saying "Dangerous! Spyware". At this point I was really scared and I didn't know what to do. But after a few seconds of being shocked, My computer suddenly crashed. After a few days, I was recently fired after going through that horrid experience with Goggle website. That's when I thought of this: 'Could this actually been made by Someone? Was it a joke to scare Me?' Either way, this myth was very mysterious. I haven't gone through sleep after watching this experience. I wonder who found this. "NEVER GO TO GOGGLE.COM. ONCE YOU ARE THERE, IT WILL NEVER STOP. IT WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE." I hope no one has ever tried this... Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:YOU'RE NEXT